Winter love
by Shadilverlover
Summary: Heres a story on how Shadow and Silver spends there winter love. Yeah I suck at summaries xD  Contains Shadilver  Silvadow ShadowxSilver


**WARNING the following text contains yaoi if you don't like it don't look or comment just go back! Shadow&Silver belongs to SEGA Rate M**

**And this one is way better written then my previous fanfiction.**

**... **

It was a cold winter day outside and it's been snowing for weeks. And a certain hedgehog was in his warm house.

Shadow was standing in the kitchen looking for some snacks for a TV show that's going to start in 10min. Eventually he found a few packs of chips that been in his cabin for who knows how long and went to the living. He turned the TV and it showed today's news ''Well today viewer you better stay indoors because there's going to be a big snow storm outside.'' Said the weather man.

While Shadow was putting the snacks on the table he accidentally tripped a photo that was standing on the table. He picked it up and looked at the picture. In the picture where tree hedgehogs, Shadow, Sonic and Silver. Shadow wore his casual irritated expression while Sonic had his arms around the two with a smile on his muzzle and Silver was had a smile too and hold a 'peace' sign with his arm.

Shadow looked at Silver in the picture for a while and thought 'oh how I wish he was here, but sadly that will never happen' Shadow sighted and putted the picture back on the table. He sat at his dark brown couch. And just as the show, - that Shadow was waiting for, was about the start some knocked on door.

''And who the heck could that be at this weather?'' irritably said Shadow. He walked to the door and opened it and the hedgehog from the picture that he saw recently was standing there all snowed and shivering wildly.

''I-I'm s-sorry to i-interrupt you S-Shadow, but c-could I stay a-at you're p-place? It's had t-to go back h-home for m-me through t-this snow s-storm.'' Said Silver.

''Come in'' Shadow stepped aside so that Silver could get in and was a bit shocked seeing Silver here. 'Did a genie came in his home and granted his wish or something?' his thought where interrupted by seeing Silver shivering.

''Go Sit at the couch Silver I'll get you a blanket and some hot tea.'' Said the ebony hedgehog.

''Thanks y-you'' said Silver still a bit cold while sitting on the couch.

In 5min Shadow came in the living room. Wrapped the blue blanket on Silver and gave him warm tea while hold one for himself. ''Here this will warm you up''

''Thanks Shadow, I'm really sorry for disturbing you'' said Silver while sipping the warm tea.

''Nah its fine, I wasn't doing anything imported anyway, but what where you doing outside in this storm?''

''Oh um... well I was at the store and uh...'' Silver got a bit nervous.

Shadow was gazing at Silver how he tried to say something to him and Shadow accidentally let go of his drink and it spilled on him.

''AHH HOOOOT!'' Shouted Shadow.

Silver immediately took of the blanket and tried to wipe out the hot tea that was on Shadows chest fur.

''I'll go get an ice pack'' said Silver leaving the living room. He got back with and ice pack in his hand from the freezer. And put it on Shadows chest fur.

''Here this should make you feel better'' said Silver in a smooth calm voice.

Shadow just looked in Silvers amber eyes and didn't say anything. He leaned closer to Silver and kissed lightly to his soft lips. Silver was socked of Shadow action, but gave in and responded to his kiss. He wrapped his arms on Shadow non existing neck and continues the kiss. Shadow putted the icepack away from his chest and wrapped his around Silvers waist and laid him on his back while being on top.

They shared a kiss for one more minute and stopped for the lack of oxygen. ''To be honest Shadow *pant* I went to the story to buy you a necklace and *pant* give it to you tomorrow but I guess *pant* the weather change my planes'' Silver pulled out of his quells a dark blaze tribal dog tag black stainless steel necklace pendant and on the other side was engraved ' Love you always, Silver'.

Shadow looked at the necklaces, smiled and putted it on. ''Thank you Silver'' he kissed Silver one more time and said '' And I love you to Silver'' he smiled. This time they shared a more passionate kiss. Which ended quickly and both were panting slightly. Shadow started to kiss Silver neck. Silver responded with a soft moan and a purr. While Shadow kept kissing Silver neck, Silver ran his hand through the black and red quills and gently rubbed behind Shadow's ear. Shadow also started to purr too.

Silver felt Shadows purr on his neck and it sent a shiver down Silver spine. Shadow then started to lick his chest fur and go lower and lower. This made Silver moan a bit lauder which pleased Shadow to hear it.

Show goes lower till he reaches his lovers toy. He gave it a few licks which made Silver moaned even more. Shadow just smirked and started to give a few more licks before taking it into his mouth. He started it in a slow and steady pace so that Silver could enjoy more of this new pleasant feeling on which he sure was getting a lot, by the sound of his sweet moans. Silver held one of his hands on Shadow quells while the other was on the blue blanket which surprisingly wasn't wet by the tea.

Silver moans keep getting louder and louder as he was going to his edge. Shadow stopped for a second on his tip to see Silver lust filled face before finishing it by going his tongue along the underside of Silver's manhood. The pleasant feeling had reached Silver to his edge as he orgasmed in Shadow mouth on which Shadow swallowed it. Shadow went up to see Silver bright pink face which was panting slightly.

''Did you like it Silvy~?'' asked Shadow before licking Silver cheeks.

''Yes *pant* I loved it'' Smiled Silver.

''Then you'll love this even more'' seductively said Shadow as he was moving in position near Silver rear while rubbing it.

''Ready?''

''Yes I'm ready'' replied Silver

With that Shadow slowly pushed his erection into Silvers rear slowly. Seeing Silver gripping the blanket tightly he stopped so that Silvers body could adjust to the feeling.

A few moments' later Silver body relaxed and Shadow began slowly trust in and out. Silver started to moan as Shadow reaches his prostate. Silver gripped the blanket and moaned softly '' H-harder''

Within that word Shadow began to thrust harder and faster which made the ivory hedgehog cry of pleasure he was receiving. After hitting the sweet spot of Silver a few more Shadow was going to his edge. So he gripped Silvers hips and began to thrust even harder. Silver moaned even louder.

A few more thrust and Shadow exploded inside Silver. But where panting hardly. After Shadow caught his breath he pulled out and laid next to Silver.

''That was amazing'' whispered Silver.

''I knew you will like it'' sleepily said Shadow.

''I love you Shadow''

''I love you too Silver'' Shadow kissed Silver lightly.


End file.
